cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John Hoyt
John Hoyt (1905 - 1991) Film Deaths *''Brute Force (1947)'' [Spencer]: Shot to death by guards while riding on a minecart during a prison break. *''When Worlds Collide (1951)'' [Sydney Stanton]: Presumably dies in the earth's apocalypse after he fails to board a rocket. *''The Black Castle'' (1952) [Stieken]: Poisoned after he drinks a tampered drink (Boris Karloff later admits to Richard Greene he's the one who poisoned him). *''Moonfleet (1955)'' [Magistrate Maskew]: Falls to his death after being hit on the head by Stewart Granger during a struggle on the cliff. *''The Big Combo (1955)'' [Nils Dreyer]: He leaves his antique shop and closes the door, we then hear gunfire and in the next scene discover he has been gunned down by Brian Donlevy. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Conqueror (1956)'' [Shaman]: Stabbed (off-camera) when John Wayne throws a knife at him, to avenge the murder of Thomas Gomez. *''Mohawk (1956)'' [Butler]: Forced out of the fort for running guns to the Indians, the settlers won't let him back in so he gets arrows in his back when they attack. (Thanks to Brian) *''Death of a Scoundrel (Diary of a Scoundrel; Loves of a Scoundrel; The Loves and Death of a Scoundrel)'' (1956) [Mr. O'Hara]: Shot to death by the mortally-wounded George Sanders while they struggle over John's gun. *''The Beast of Budapest'' (1958) [Professor Ernst Tolnai]: Shot to death by Gerald Milton. *''Spartacus (1960)'' [Calius]: One of the last 6 slaves captured by the Romans, he is unshackled from Tony Curtis and dragged away to be crucified. (Thanks to Brian) *''Cleopatra (1963)'' [Cassius]: Commits suicide (off-screen); neither his death nor his body is shown, but his suicide is mentioned in Ben Wright's narration. TV Deaths *''Peter Gunn: The Family Affair (1959)'' [B.E. Raleigh]: Shot to death (off-camera) in his den by Alan Hewitt. His body is shown slumping to the floor when Craig Stevens enters the den through thr French doors from the outside when he hears the shots. *''The Outer Limits: Don't Open Till Doomsday (1964)'' [Emmett Balfour]: Killed, along with David Frankham and Miriam Hopkins, when the creature (voiced by Bob Johnson) self-destructs, disintegrating the entire house and everyone inside. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Outer Limits: The Bellero Shield (1964)'' [Bifrost Alien]: Shot in the back of the head by Sally Kellerman so that she can steal his impenetrable shield; he dies after releasing her from the shield after she becomes trapped in it. His body disintegrates just after his death. (John was wearing alien makeup for this role). (Thanks to Stephen) Gallery John Hoyt dead in 'Peter Gunn-The Family Affair'.png|John Hoyt dead in Peter Gunn: The Family Affair John Hoyt dead as the Bifrost Alien in 'The Outer Limits-The Bellero Shield'.png|John Hoyt dead as the Bifrost Alien in The Outer Limits: The Bellero Shield Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1905 Births Category:1991 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Cancer victims Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in Stanley Kubrick Movies